


for i can't help

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: can't help falling in love [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Graphic Cheating at MarioKart, M/M, Multi, Pining, Sexiling, let ferre say fuck 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 19:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: grantaire falls for combeferre





	for i can't help

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elmer & Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708501) by [astrangepurplefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy). 



Grantaire has given up on waiting for Courfeyrac to come home and is about to collapse on his bed when he hears the door knock. Groaning, he crosses the living room, ready to curse his best friend out for staying out without telling him and for losing his key again. But it’s not Courf at the door.

It’s Combeferre.

“Hi,” Combeferre says, giving a small wave. He looks exhausted, wearing a tracksuit and large hoodie, far from the put-together geek-chic style he usually goes out in.

“Hey.”

“I’m really sorry about this, I know it’s late, but- oh my god, were you sleeping?” Combeferre’s eyes are wide.

Grantaire shakes his head. “I was just about to. What’s wrong? Is Enjolras okay?”

“Oh, yeah, everything’s fine, don’t worry. But, well…” Combeferre grimaces. “I’ve been sexiled.”

Ah. So that’s where Courf is. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, they didn’t kick me out or anything, but they were being so loud, and I just couldn’t take it any more. Do you mind if I stay the night?”

“Of course you can,” Grantaire says, letting Combeferre in and closing the door. “You can piss on Courf’s bed for all I care. He didn’t even tell me where he was going.”

“He didn’t?”

“Nope. I was waiting up for him actually. I was starting to worry a little, so thanks for letting me know where he is, I guess.”

Combeferre smiles resignedly. “You’re a good friend, R. I hope the others know that.”

“I’m pretty sure Courf does,” Grantaire says, shrugging, “since I’ve managed to put up with him for four years. But Enjolras hates me.”

“Hey.” Combeferre moves to stand right in front of Grantaire, fixing him with a firm stare. “Enjolras does not hate you. Has he ever told you he has? Explicitly? As in, has he ever said ‘I hate you, Grantaire’ in those exact words?”

“No,” Grantaire says.

“Then he doesn’t hate you. He doesn’t even dislike you. He considers you one of his best friends, even if you disagree on a lot of things.”

Grantaire sighs and flops onto the sofa.

Combeferre sits beside him. “If karma does exist, we must have done something pretty awful in our previous lives to have deserved this,” he says. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but I’m kind of glad I don’t have to go through this alone.”

Grantaire looks over at him and smiles. Combeferre smiles back kindly. “Me too.” They stay like that for a moment, smiling at each other over their shared heartbreak, before Grantaire gets up. “I’m going to head to bed. You can use Courf’s room, I’m sure he won’t mind. Or you can take the sofa.”

“R?”

Grantaire turns around. Combeferre hasn’t moved from the sofa. “What’s wrong?”

Combeferre pulls a face. “I’m sorry, this is stupid but… I don’t think I can get to sleep yet.”

“Oh. Do you want me to stay with you?”

Combeferre nods. “I apologise if I’m stepping out of bounds, you can say no, I’ll be fine.”

“No, it’s okay. In fact, I’m wide awake too.” That’s a blatant lie; it physically hurts for Grantaire to keep his eyes open. But he doesn’t think that leaving Combeferre alone when he’s more vulnerable than he’s seen before would be a good idea. “How about we play MarioKart until we pass out?”

“Sounds good.” Grantaire boots up his old Nintendo Wii and tosses Combeferre a remote and wheel. “You should know that I’m the best player in the Amis though.” Combeferre winks. Grantaire’s stomach flips and he tells himself it’s just tiredness that’s making him feel things.

“Well, let’s do something about that, shall we?” he counters.

Combeferre is surprisingly good at MarioKart. In the races that follow, Grantaire ends up struggling to hold his lead as Ferre seems to fly around the courses without difficulty. “How do you do that?” he cries incredulously as Combeferre passes him again.

“A magician never reveals his secrets.”

“Ah, so you’re cheating using magic! I knew it!” Grantaire hits an item box and gets a bomb. He waits until they’re on a straight section of road before he lines up his bike and…

“Shit! Fucking hell, you bastard, I’m going to fucking murder you!” Combeferre yells as he’s blown up by the bomb and Grantaire and several CPUs pass him easily, crossing the finish line.

Grantaire stares at him, shocked. “You just swore.”

Combeferre ducks his head in shame as his character finishes in tenth place. “I was upset.”

“I’ve never heard you swear before,” Grantaire says. _It’s really hot_ , his brain adds. Grantaire tells his brain to piss off.

“I try to avoid it unless the situation calls for it,” Combeferre explains.

“Like MarioKart?”

“Like MarioKart,” Combeferre echoes, giggling. They start up another race in silence, both focused on beating the other. Combeferre speaks up on the final lap. “You know, Grantaire, in a way I’m kind of glad this happened.”

“Hmm?” Grantaire is listening, he promises, he’s just got half of his attention focused on dodging the mine carts.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s made us spend more time together, hasn’t it?”

“That’s true.” Grantaire feels his cheeks start to heat up.

“R, I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you more recently. I consider you one of my closest friends.”

Grantaire glances over at Combeferre. He’s smiling gently at him, his eyes warm, and Grantaire’s stomach flips again. Is he just imagining it, or is that a dark blush ghosting Combeferre’s cheeks? Grantaire thinks about abandoning the game in favour of kissing Ferre’s full lips.

At that moment, Combeferre activates a star and crashes into Grantaire, sending him flying off the edge of the road. “What the fuck?” Grantaire exclaims, and kicks Combeferre off the sofa. Combeferre yelps as he falls and his character misses a turning, falling out of bounds.

“That’s cheating!” Combeferre cries.

“And you weren’t?”

“Emotional manipulation is not cheating,” Combeferre says as they battle for the last stretch of the race, “it’s tactics. Physical assault, on the other hand…” Grantaire pulls a wheelie and just passes Combeferre before the finish line. “Oh, screw you.”

They play a few more races, but it’s becoming evident that they’re both flagging. Eventually Grantaire notices Combeferre’s character slow to a stop on Mushroom Gorge and pauses the game. Combeferre’s asleep, controller still attached to his wrist. Grantaire chuckles before turning the TV off, taking the controller and gently moving Ferre into a lying position on the sofa. He grabs a blanket and drapes it over him. He looks adorable.

Grantaire just accepts that he’s apparently in love with Combeferre. He’s already hit rock bottom with his feelings, so it’s not like his life can get any worse.

He turns the light out and goes to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> one part left woop
> 
> tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
